


Hairy Potter and the dark familiar

by Wait_I_Cant_Read



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animagus Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, It's still at magical Hogwarts but it's not a boarding school, Loner Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_I_Cant_Read/pseuds/Wait_I_Cant_Read
Summary: Ever since the start of his fourth year Draco has noticed a borderline starving cat outside of his school. It was there most every day and he was sure it was the same cat, the ungroomed black hair and blank stare weren’t standard for cats as far as he could tell. It was always somewhere under the large willow in the front of the school.Little did he know it wasn't a standard cat.





	Hairy Potter and the dark familiar

Now, Draco was no softy but he knew when pity was appropriate. After the first day of snow he had seen the little jaguar laying under the barren tree, shivering his little bones off. He only had a short walk home and as far as he could tell that cat slept there so he took off his jumper and tossed it towards the thing.

Out of the corner of his eye the cat saw it land in the snow. He raised his head to see Draco wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. Hesitantly the cat got up and grabbed the jumper between his teeth to drag it back to where he was laying. With great difficulty he threw it over his body and still looked dreadfully cold but Draco did his part in helping for now.

The next day the cat not only had his jumper but what looked to be the majority of a Gryffindor uniform over his form. He curled his tail when Draco came close enough to see it was a uniform.

“So some git thinks he can out pity you?” He grumbled immediately at the sight of the red scarf. “This looks like that dreadful Potter’s uniform,” he rolled his eyes after inspecting the cat closer, “and if Potter thinks he cares more than me he’ll have to try much harder than that.”

He dug through his bag and pulled out a hand warmer. Checking both ways to make sure no muggles where watching, he tapped his wand against it to make it larger. Cat bed sized.

“Here you go, tramp.” He offered and slid it closer to the cat. The cat wagged its tail like a dog, standing to pull it to his usual spot. Draco helped position it and once it was in place the cat licked at his hands feverishly. “Gross.”

The next day Potter seemed less like a zombie than normal. He even smiled at Draco.

“What’s your malfunction?”

“I actually slept last night!” He explained.

“The game keeping you up at night?”

Potter didn’t seemed phased which is odd. He’s been rather sensitive about the on going “game” this year. He and a Hufflepuff were selected to represent the school in a series of tests against the other three (Yes I’m including ivormorny) schools in the district. 

Potter is the youngest student to ever be selected to participate but he seemed to pretty equally match the other competitors in magic and mental tasks, just not so much on physical ones. Not that Draco was surprised in how he was practically just bone.

“No, it’s been too cold recently to get any sleep.” He responded distantly. Draco thought of the cat. Potter and every other Gryffindor was in full uniform- was he out there in the cold right now?

After school he rushed out front. The cat wasn’t even there. His bed and jumper were though. Where did he go during the day? It didn’t matter, and it was just lucky that he got salmon in his lunch, which Draco thought to be the worst of the sea based foods. He pulled it from his bag and reheated it while waiting for the cat to arrive.

Just as he was about to get up and leave he spotted the messy, mangy little thing come around the corner next to the school. It approached quickly, his tail going a million miles an hour when he smelled the salmon.

“I don’t see why you’re so excited for this rubbish.” Draco commented while the cat jumped onto the planter to see the salmon. He sat back and looked at it with desire in his eyes. “Go on then, eat it.”

Perhaps he had been trained to wait for permission to eat since that caused him to lunge forward and devour the fish. Draco made sure his glove was on good enough and pet him as he ate. It was actually nice, the feeling of his kind of greasy and very messy hair.

Even after he finished eating Draco ran his hand over his back a few times before looking at his watch. “It’s getting late. Don’t expect me to be this generous everyday, okay?” He then pointed at the cat accusingly. “And don’t tell anyone I’m being nice in the first place. This is between us, feline.”

Almost as though he actually understood Draco the cat wagged his tail and put his paw onto Draco’s gloved hand.

“Good boy.” Draco dismissed on the way up and away. He could no longer judge muggles for talking to their pets, that’s for sure.

Again, the next day Potter smiled the most genuine and pure smile when Draco joined him at their herbology table. Like the previous four years they were paired because their professor was convinced they could learn to work together if they spent enough time together.

It was strange. This time last year he would’ve been pissed if Draco brushed against him wrong while working but today he just laughed and moved out of his way.

“What, did you get possessed, Potter? You’re acting weird.”

“No! I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Who are you?” Draco set his trowel aside to look him in the vibrant green eyes. “Because you are not Potter. Perhaps you hit your head and have me confused for one of your friends?”

“Malfoy, I know who you are. I also know you’re nicer than you let on.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I see.”

That afternoon after school he went out to the cat. As soon as he saw it coming to his usual spot Draco addressed it. “I told you not to say anything! Does this mean nothing to you?”

The cat tilted his head and Draco continued, still overdramatic. “Look! I brought you a ham sandwich.” The cat sat to beg for it. “You don’t get it until you promise not to tell anyone.” The cat bowed his head and put his paw to Draco’s side. When that didn’t work he looked up again with those beautiful big green eyes. He gave in and dropped the sandwich in front of him. “I can’t resist that face, damn it.”

Joyfully the cat ate for the second day in a row.

When he returned home he immediately went to a house elf to ask for two lunches to be prepared for him tomorrow.

“Is master Malfoy not eating enough?”

“No, it’s... it’s for a friend.” Draco smiled.

“A friend?“ the house elf repeated happily.

The following day Potter smiled at him but it didn’t last long. He worked diligently through the hour and didn’t bother Draco once.

He ate what he thought to be the better of the two lunches and at the end of the day he presented the other to the cat. Today, even after he finished eating Draco stayed and sat in silence with him for a while after all the other students left.

“It’s Friday. You don’t know what that means but I won’t be back here tomorrow.” Draco finally said to the cat that laid his head onto his lap. “Or the next day. I won’t be here to feed you.”

As if he understood the cat whined.

“I know.” He commented softly. He fell silent again while running his hand down his back. “Fuck it. Come home with me.”

The cat sat up and stared him in the face. It didn’t have eyebrows to speak of but if he did Draco was sure they’d be to the sky.

“I’ve gone mental, I know. I just can’t stand the thought of you freezing or starving to death while I’m gone.” He explained while collecting his jumper and the reduced hand warmer from the cat’s usual spot. He even grabbed the Gryffindor scarf just so when it came around to Monday he’d be able to tell who it came from.

He stood and snapped for the cat to follow. Surprisingly it worked and he stayed by his heel the whole five minute walk.

“It appears you brought home a stray.” His father mused once he arrived home.

“You told me I could get a pet, Father, this is the pet I chose!”

He perked a brow. “You’re sure? This one? Not a pedigree or a cute kitten?”

Draco pat the cat’s head that was just higher than his knee. “I’m sure. I’ll have Winky bathe him this evening.”

His father dropped it once Draco led the cat farther into the house, towards one of the many bathrooms. When he called Winky in the cat actually seemed to be excited to get a bath, contradicting every story he had been told about felines and water. He rotated to help the house elf get the shampoo and conditioner all over his body, rolled over to make sure his underside got washed, even let himself get towel dried rather than shaking and getting everything in the room covered in water.

“That’s much better!” Draco enthused when he pet him once he was dry. His hair had become far less tangled and was soft to the touch. It was still a mess but at least it was a managed mess. The rest of the day was spent with Draco using one of his own brushes trying to groom the cat to no visible success.

That night the cat laid in the hallway outside of Draco’s open door until he was called to come in. He seemed nervous or even afraid to but with enough coaxing he was drawn to sleeping to the side of Draco’s bed.

In the morning the cat, which he really needed to come up with a name for, wasn’t next to the bed once Draco woke up. It’s a large house so he assumed he was out exploring. He pulled his clothing on and joined his family in the breakfast nook for the specified meal.

When he returned to his bedroom with two pieces of bacon the cat was pacing around in an almost human fashion. That is until he smelt the bacon and began begging. Once he was finished eating Draco threw himself into his desk chair.

“It’s mad to talk to animals, I know, but you actually seem to listen.” He started doubtfully. “And I have no one else to talk to so, here goes nothing. It’s completely mad but I want to ask someone to the Yule Ball. Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask him out since last year and never had the chance. He’s too popular to not have a date yet.”

The cat put his paw to Draco’s thigh. He smiled at the kitty, “You’d like him, boy. I hear from around the school that he’s been through his share of hard times and yet he’s the nicest person this side of the moon!”

Draco pat his lap twice in a row and the cat jumped up onto it where he got a world of scritches and pets. The cat just purred and ate up the attention, licking at Draco’s hands and pressing his face against anything he could. “You’re such a sweetheart. I need to name you, huh?”

He grabbed the cat’s face to look him in the eye. The cat continued purring and even stuck out his tongue the tiniest bit as Draco inspected his face. “Awe, you got into a fight?” He asked when he noticed a small scar over on of his eyes. “You remind me of him. How about Fangs? It’s not the most original name, but I like it.”

The cat, Fangs, purred. “Fangs it is.” They spent all day together after that, Fangs tagging along when Draco went to do his homework and to every meal. They even fell asleep up against each other.

The next day was pretty much the same. Fangs was a tad more independent, exploring the house and whatever but a majority of the day was spent on Draco’s lap.

Monday he said goodbye to the purring kitty before leaving for school. He didn’t notice the cat following him just ten feet back the whole way. He went right up to Potter during Herbology and they smiled at each other. He’s almost convinced himself to ask him to the Yule Ball.

By Wednesday they had grown closer. Fangs was clingy as hell at home and Draco at some point noticed Potter pressed against him during class. He didn’t really process it until he went to run his hand through his hair and caught himself.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

“You’re warm.”

Draco didn’t want to tell him to sod off but he finally looked around and noticed they were getting a couple looks from other students. “Bugger off, Potter.”

Potter looked around after pulling himself away from the warmth and noticed Ron and Draco give each other a lingering stare.

Draco should’ve known Potter was up to something when he grinned. During lunch Weasley was getting pushed towards where Draco isolated himself by Potter.

“Just talk to him!”

“I don’t want to-“ Weasley started before he was sure he was close enough he could be heard. “Malfoy! Good to see you.”

“I’m not interested.”

“I’m not either - ouch! I mean, do you have plans to go to the Yule Ball?”

Draco looked down at the way he was being held there by Potter. “Are you deaf? I said I’m not interested, Weasley. You’re not either so don’t do this to humor your friend.”

“Thank you.” Weasley sighed as Potter let go of him.

“If not him, who are you interested in?”

“Excuse me?”

Potter huffed. “Nothing. I’ll see you later.”

Draco waved even though he had already begun walking away. He’s damn strange.

Fangs was immediately brushing against him and jumped onto his shoulders once Draco got home. He did his homework then took to talking to the cat. “Potter’s weird.” The cat flicked his tail. “Yeah. He tried setting me up with his best friend today. Kid figured out I’m interested in someone I have no chance with but can’t figure out there’s only one person I don’t have a chance with.”

A soft mew came as response. “You’re a good listener.” Draco cooed while scratching the head of the cat.

The next few days Potter left him alone. It always seemed like he was deep in thought so Draco didn’t even try to approach him. Fangs was as cuddly as ever, curling up against and on Draco every night.

The next Monday was the last monday until winter holiday and more imminently the Yule Ball. It went rather smoothly other than Draco getting lost in fantasy thinking about Potter. When he returned home Fangs heard all about how he waited to long and now has even less than no chance.

Tuesday, Wednesday same story. Thursday Draco found Potter curled up against him the entirety of Herbology. He was still lost in thought, chewing on the bottom of his pen and just staring blankly ahead. Draco allowed him and didn’t try to push him off, even flipping off another student for staring at them. He enjoyed the attention to say the least.

Towards the end of class he reached up and ran his fingers through his black locks. As though he was expecting it Harry just leaned into the touch.

“You’re an odd lad.” Draco laughed into his ear but immediately regretted taking since that seemed to be all Harry needed to break the charm. He was pulling away and covering his face.

Fangs was distant that night. Was, until Draco offered to bathe him. For a cat he didn’t seem to do a lot of that self-grooming but it was probably for the better with all that hair.

Friday. The ball was that night so if no one has scooped up Potter by now it means he’s not going. And Draco’s smart enough to know it was useless to try. He went anyway, as it was an excuse to get dressed up. Chances are he’d still see Harry even if from across the room.

Not the best plan in retrospect, the whole ball was spent staring at Harry basically just sit and watch everyone else have fun. Draco finally decided to just leave after an hour of far too loud music and sweaty teenagers bouncing off beat.

Before he got off campus he felt the presence of someone behind him so he peeked over his shoulder so see Potter in his clearly rented suit a little ways back.

“Leaving so soon, Potter? Certainly your date misses you.” Draco remarked. When he didn’t move or speak he grimaced. “Or are you just watching me so I don’t cause trouble?”

“I’m going home. Maybe I should watch you though, Malfoy, make sure you are staying out of trouble.”

“As if you know the first thing about staying out of trouble. Which one of us has been suspended again?” Draco joked while Harry came closer. “If you really insist you can walk me home. If, you’re cool with that, of course.”

Harry just smiled and motioned for him to lead the way. They walked in step with each other in silence for the majority of the way, making Draco thoroughly regret inviting him to do this. Up until they were at his doorstep. He clapped his gloved hands together and turned to thank Potter.

“Well, see you after break.”

“See you later,” Harry repeated softly.

“Be safe.” And with that Draco was entering the house. Harry begun slowly walking away and when Draco got up to his room Fangs wasn’t there. He poked around the house a little before returning to see the cat meowing and greeting him. “Hi, boy.”

The cat seemed to have averted his eyes as Draco undressed to get into sleepwear. “He walked me home~!” He sighed meliolicly while giving the cat a nice chin scratch. “It wasn’t as romantic as I hoped, but I managed to ask him to come to the house! Who knows what might happen now~?”

Climbing into bed Fangs got onto his chest to purr him to sleep. The morning started early when Draco woke up sweaty and with something heavy pressing him to the bed.

A human. In his bed. On him.

Despite the overwhelming urge and reason to panic, Draco didn’t. Something about the smell or the mess of black hair over his face seemed to keep him calm. Maybe it was the hug that was wrapped around his waist and the gentle snoring in his ear but something felt familiar and right.

That is until the person on him shifted and rubbed his cheek against Draco’s neck and begun waking up. Draco watched half lidded so he still looked to be asleep as the boy pulled himself mostly off. He wasn’t dressed too nicely, his shirt barely clinging to his shoulders and draping down over the top of his thighs. Due to his barely awake half closed eyes he couldn’t see a face.

Then, as if he was dreaming the boy became smaller, hairier. The black mess on his head went down and covered his much smaller form as he became a cat. Soon he could just barely see the bright green eyes of Fangs bounce forward and rub his cheek against Draco like he did every morning with a soft meow. Like usual he then jumped off the bed to go down the hall where he waited for Draco to dress.

Instead of dressing like every other morning, Draco jumped out of bed and threw himself into the hallway and Fangs was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door was closed and light on so he had a sneaking suspicion on where he went. He went over and waited. He heart was pounding and he decided he should get his wand just in case it was someone less friendly. By the time he returned Fangs was in the hall, returning to his usual sitting spot.

“What the bloody hell...” Draco sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He must’ve been imagining things. The rest of the day he kept a closer eye on the cat to see if he could spot any unusual behavior. He forced Fangs to sleep by the foot of the bed that night but otherwise wasn’t too worried.

In the morning he woke up completely covered in his blanket. There was a larger than cat sized presents at the foot of his bed and he struggled to get up and uncover himself only to find whoever was with him had covered himself too.

Draco yelped. He kicked at the form and scooted quickly away towards the head of the bed.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Came a familiar voice. “I just think we should talk.”

“Who are you? Why are you here? H-how?”

“I’m... Fangs.” Answered the boy probably around Draco’s age. “I’m an animagus. I was going to tell you sooner, I swear, you just seemed so happy to have someone to talk to...” he sighed. “You seemed like you noticed something yesterday so I figured I better come clean.”

Draco inched forward. “That doesn’t answer my question; who are you?”

“I-“ he started. He took a deep breath under his blanket and slowly pulled it forward until Draco could see messy black hair, bright green eyes under slim framed circular glasses and...

“Harry?”

“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.” He choked out. “I really wanted to stay warm and not starve. Then you started treating me like your friend and I couldn’t just leave.”

Draco was at a loss for words. He watched as Potter adjusted the blanket over his lap, then the oversized shirt that the boy on him yesterday morning had on. Eventually he just got up. He walked to his closet and Harry must’ve taken that as a polite way to tell him to leave because he got up and was heading towards the door.

“Would you join for breakfast?” Harry jumped at the question. He met Draco carefully in eye contact and nodded. “Good. Come here and find something more sensible to wear.

His parents both seemed confused on what the Potter kid was doing at that time of day in their kitchen but didn’t question Draco on it. Once they returned to Draco’s room Harry seemed for more comfortable, laying across the bed like Fangs did and patting at Draco to get him to run his hand through his hair.

“Why were you out in the street anyway?”

“Aunt and uncle threw me out. I learned how to be an animagi in secret and one day they noticed me doing it to sneak in a lunch and they just, up and tossed me.” He explained into the bend of his elbow. 

Draco’s heart pained. That’s why Potter was always dirty and tired. He was bloody homeless. Well, he’s not anymore, not if Draco had anything to say about it.

It took the entire winter holiday but Potter had a semi permanent residency in the room just next to Draco’s in the manor. He had his own bed but he still found himself falling asleep purring into Draco’s petting as Fangs.

Even at school he seemed rather clingy. Pressing against Draco in class and inviting him to sit next to him during lunch (much to Weasley’s protest).

The cat was the best choice of their lives.

“Hey, Draco?”

Draco looked up from his work to see Harry curled on an armchair. He bookmarked his book. “Yes?”

“The night of the Yule Ball. When you were talking to Fangs about me walking you home? You said it wasn’t as romantic as you would have liked.”

Draco took a deep breath and felt a cold sweat across his neck and back.

“Was I the one you were talking to Fangs about the whole time?”

“Yeah-“

“Would it have been better if I kissed you? That night, I mean.”

Take it slow, Draco, he’s talking hypothetically, it’s not an offer! “I was kinda hoping you would, yeah, or at least hold my hand. I-I’m of course, n-not saying you have to! Or anything!”

Potter looked at him and reached out a hand. Hesitantly Draco accepted it, linking their hands at an odd distance. It seemed to be enough to convince Draco to calm down a little bit. “I want to show my gratitude for you caring and I figure, if you want to date- that you’ll accept me- that it would be a win-win.”

Draco couldn’t stop himself from getting down onto his knees under/in front of Harry where he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rather lackluster ending, it got so hecking long I had to restrain myself somehow.
> 
> ** Oh, and the name "fangs" is bad, i know, but I tried basing it off the marauders and how they were all called something distinctive to the animal. Originally it was going to be Knives (or something relating to claws) but decided it was too similar to Padfoot. Harry was also going to be a dog at first, being a brave good boy and all but a cat just felt a better fit for this fic once it was in action.
> 
> Thank u so much for the read <3


End file.
